


and this is more than i can speak on

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: The Monster's Darling [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. “You don’t have to worry about me,” he says, as though he can decide that. “I trust you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can I start by saying I--I cannot believe the wonderful reception that I got last part. I was so afraid of posting it--for a lot of reasons. But hearing everyone's positive reception I--thank you all so, so much. Makes a writer cry, it does. 
> 
> Thanks to snuggle-tart for letting me use the nickname 'Doodles' that they came up with for Dark :p 
> 
> Anyway, I know this part is a significant wind-down from the last part. I know a lot of people thought that last part was the LAST part, but it isn't! There's definitely more, and this part helps me set up for the ending I have in mind.
> 
> But keep in mind--this is the calm before the storm. I'll leave you with that.
> 
> Anyway--enjoy!
> 
> Title from "Miracle" by Sir Sly.

“How do you feel about an infiltration mission?”

Dark drops his feet to the floor from where he’d had them, hiked up on the desk. Jules is standing there like he already knows the answer.

“Fun,” Dark says. “Tedious. But you’re gonna make me do it anyway.”

“Damn right I am,” Jules smiles that shitty grin. Dark rolls his eyes. “So. We need some intel for a client, and Target One has it.” 

He lets out a yawn. “Okay. So am I just going in to pummel the guy? Is that where this is going?”

“You and your big bear paws,” Jules snips. “No, dumbass. You’re gonna corner and threaten him. Client wants no visible marks--just some good ol’ intimidation. Can your clumsy hands manage that?”

“If my hands were clumsy,” Dark hums leisurely. “You’d have been dead so long ago. Yes, I can manage that.” 

Jules clicks his tongue in what appears to be approval. He taps away on his laptop for a few moments, ignoring Dark’s expectant eyes. 

“His name is Ken Morrison,” Jules says. “He’s recently completed a business transaction with the corporation Unlimited, and Unlimited’s competitor, Galaxy, has some suspicions about them. Client says that Morrison may be pulling some strings, so they want to know what he’s up to.” 

“Boring,” Dark rolls his eyes. “Anything else?”

Jules shrugs. “He’s hosting a gala tonight in celebration of a newfound ‘partnership’ of sorts. Very formal, black-tie event, plus masquerade. You’ll have to gussy up if you want to blend in. Add a mask to your getup.” 

“I’m always gussied up,” Dark leans back in his chair. “With a face like this, I could get in anywhere.”

“With a face like that, you’re liable to get shot,” Jules points out, then murmurs, “Ugly fuck.”

To be fair, Jules thinks nearly anyone that isn’t him is ugly, so Dark doesn’t take too much offense to the comment. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dark brushes him off. “Should I record this shit?” 

“Probably,” Jules replies. “So you’ll do it?”

Dark shrugs. “I don’t think you’ll let me _not_ do it.”

“It’s a good job,” Jules says. “Nice money. Galaxy really wants to know something. But anyway, you’re gonna need a plus one.”

He stills. “I’m gonna need what now?”

“Plus one,” Jules chirps. “Like, a partner. And before you ask, because I know you will, you do _need_ it. You’re going to stand out if you don’t. You’re lucky that people don’t ever get a good look at your face. I put a lot of work into making sure you’re unnoticed. But this is a prime opportunity for you to get noticed, so you’re not going to stick out anymore than you have to. You might have to dye that hair back.” 

“No one’s going to pay any attention to me,” Dark grouses out. “And I’m not dyeing my hair back. I like it.”

Jules rolls his eyes. “I guess the mask will do. If you get caught though, we’re dyeing that shit. I’m not getting caught because you’re such a pussy.” 

“Whatever,” Dark sighs. “So I’m not going with a plus one.”

“I think you are,” Jules continues tapping away on his laptop. “I already called in a favor. They should be here...any minute.”

Dark sucks in an annoyed breath. “Jules, I fucking told you, I don’t go on missions with other people. Because I have to take care of their ass, and I don’t give a shit.”

“You’re going to fucking go with a partner,” Jules snaps back. “Shove it, Grim. This is actually a necessity. I know how pissy you get, and I wouldn’t be saying this if it weren’t absolutely a thing you needed to have. So you’re going to go with this perfect person I picked out _just for you_ , and you’re gonna like it.” 

“Bite my entire ass,” Dark grumbles. “I’m not--”

“He’s here!” Jules sings. “Eat his ass or something. I don’t know. Come on in, kid.” 

The minute the person steps into the room, Dark throws his stapler at Jules. 

Satisfyingly, it slams into him with a resounding _thud_. “What the _FUCK_!”

“I hate you,” Dark sneers. “I hate you, and I’m firing you. I’m going to hang you in my office as a decoration, you disgusting, conniving, absolutely awful human being.” 

“That’s not nice,” Jack murmurs. “I think perhaps that’s excessive.”

“You,” Dark turns on him. If Jack’s frightened of his disposition, he doesn’t show it. “Shut up. I told you _never_ to come back here. I don’t know what the _fuck_ Jules told you, but you are _not_ welcome here and I won’t stand for you being in my office!” 

Jack does that thing where he’s absolutely not terrified of Dark at all. Goddamn it. “You done?” 

_God_. “Out, Jack.”

“He’s not going anywhere,” Jules rubs the side of his face, his tone scathing. “He’s your plus one. Look, asshole, anyone else I would’ve called and you would’ve acted like a fucking ditz. You would’ve been stiff and awkward and more of a fucking idiot than you already are. But this fucking kid would make you act _natural_. So I called his ass. It’s business, Grim. He’s willing, anyhow.”

“The fuck did you bribe him with?” Dark snarls. “What sort of shit are you holding over him? I swear to God, Jules, I will tear out your throat.”

Before Jules can spit back, Jack says, “Nothing. He asked me. I came.” 

“Stupid,” Dark confirms. “You’re very, very stupid, Jack.” 

“Don’t call me stupid,” Jack bites back. “I’m not stupid. I know what I’m getting into. And I trust you.”

“That makes you kind of stupid,” Jules gives him a look. “But whatever.”

“He’s right,” Dark admits. “Trusting me? Very bad decision. Don’t get into the habit of doing that.” 

Silence. Then, “Anyway. Grim, kid, hope you’re ready for a party.”

“He’s not coming with me,” Dark growls. “Shut the hell up.” 

“I’m coming with you,” Jack interrupts. “Get over it.”

“He can’t protect himself!” Dark gestures at him. “Jules, he’s got no experience whatsoever in this field. I can’t worry about whether or not he’s safe!”

Jules gives a scathing look. “Then don’t put him in any danger. Don’t let him out of your sight. If anyone asks, you’re a possessive boyfriend, which I’m pretty sure you actually are. Don’t fight anyone. Don’t give anyone a reason to lay a hand on him, and we’re good.” 

“At least I can dance,” Jack chimes in, not-so-helpfully. “That’s part of this, right?”

Dark gives Jules a disgusting look, and his partner only grins.

“He’s your lover,” he says, and perhaps he wants another stapler to the face.

~~

Dark’s grip on Jack’s arm is making him uncomfortable, but to his credit, he doesn’t mention it. 

“Dark,” he says as they approach the house. “Let me hold onto your arm. It’ll look more natural, you know, instead of you dragging me in here.” 

“When we get over there,” Dark stops dead in his tracks, not daring to look at him for fear of sending him back. Perhaps that’s a good idea. “You don’t speak to anyone. Don’t make eye contact with anyone, and don’t leave my side. Understand?” 

Jack’s quiet. “It’ll be suspicious if I don’t talk. Look, I know how to play a part, alright? I’m playing the adoring partner. I’ll be on your arm the whole night, you don’t have to worry about anything except...whatever it is you’re doing.” 

He sighs, and Dark slowly loosens his hold. Jack brushes down his suit sleeve, before reaching up to adjust his mask. 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” he says, as though he can decide that. “I trust you.”

“I don’t understand how you can possibly think,” Dark drawls. “That trusting me is remotely a good idea.”

Jack gives him a stupidly private smile, looping their arms casually. With a gentle squeeze to his bicep, he murmurs, “It is what it is.” 

Without an answer, Dark takes a short breath, and steps into character. 

~~

_“If anyone asks,”_ Jules says into his ear. _“You’re an embassy for me. I was given an invitation to this celebration, and you’ve gone in my stead with your partner.”_

“Done and done,” Dark mumbles. There’s a seemingly endless sea of people all around him, but none of their faces stand out as Ken Morrison. “Keep an eye out for me. If I miss him, let me know.”

_“Already on it,”_ Jules is saying. _“Shit. Should I have given kiddo an earpiece?”_

Dark snorts. “Won’t need it. He’s staying with me the entire night.”

“Maybe I want a drink,” Jack mumbles next to him. “Can I get a drink?”

“Can you behave yourself?” Dark rebuttals, and the sly grin on Jack’s lips is answer in itself. He begins to break away, and he grabs him. “No.”

Jack’s fingers dance along his skin, and briefly he sees blue eyes flicker with amusement behind the mask. Loudly, he says, “Doodles, come on! Let me have a little fun, please? I’ll be good!” 

A small part of him twinges in irritation at Jack’s flamboyant behavior and overexaggerated nickname, but it soon melts away. He forces himself to let go of him, straightening himself. Being too overbearing will cause disruption--something he can’t afford. 

“Be good,” he warns leisurely. “Come find me, alright? I’ll be keeping an eye out for you.” 

Jack puts a finger over his lips before diving through the crowd, and Dark steels himself against following after him. 

“My, my,” a feminine voice hums next to him. “What a delightful young man. You must be lucky, sir, to have a gem like that.” 

Dark glances over, and a woman is standing there, her long hair tied back into a loose bun. Her nails match her seafoam green dress, and amongst the sea of blacks and greys, she stands out. 

“He’s charming, I admit,” Dark answers her coolly. It’s not often people address him directly in this fashion. He finds himself wary of her intentions. “Who might you be?”

“Hostile,” she comments, finally looking at him directly. Dark meets her gaze “And just charming? I think the way you look at him would say otherwise.”

He allows himself a small snicker at that. “Why don’t we cut to the chase? You wanted something?” 

“I’m mingling with my guests,” she says, and yes, that’s who she is. Of course, it’s why she stands out. Kenneth’s wife, Mary. “So from where do you hail, Heart Eyes? Which one of the local businesses?”

“I’m part of Jules Arvid’s board of directors,” Dark lies easily. “The name is Killian Warren. Unfortunately, Mr. Arvid was unable to attend this evening due to business in Europe. He sent me in his stead. My partner is the younger brother of one of our secretaries--but that secretary did us a grand favor, so we took his brother to someplace nice as a thank you.”

Mary hums thoughtfully, sizing up his answer. “Most men don’t look at secretaries--or their siblings--like that. But let’s say I buy your story, and say I were to turn my back--will there be a disruption tonight?” 

“To the point,” Dark muses. “I’m always fond of women who say exactly what they mean.”

“Doesn’t sound like an answer,” Mary counters.

“I like to keep the masses guessing,” it’s obvious to Dark that Mary knows exactly who he is--or at least, she knows that he’s not who he appears to be. “Don’t worry, Mrs. Morrison. I won’t disrupt your party.” 

Mary gives him a curious smile. “See to it, Mr. Warren. A good night to you, if I don’t see you again.” 

Dark gives her a little bow, and he watches her disappear into the crowd of people. 

_“Killian Warren?”_ Jules’s voice fizzles in his ear. _“You always use Warren, but you change the first name.”_

“Warren holds a special place in my heart,” Dark replies, scanning the crowd for any sign of Jack. “Don’t think too much on it.” 

_“You’re an enigma, Grim,”_ Jules laughs. _“Remember, quick in and quick out, and no touching. Just use your big bad attitude.”_

Dark rolls his eyes, but weaves through the people to find his companion. 

He’s nowhere to be found. In a sea of suits and ties, his green hair doesn’t stand out. Jack’s not exactly tall, but he’s not short either, and it really shouldn’t be this hard to find him when all he’d been doing was getting a drink--

After making a half circle around the floor, he spots him in the corner by a pillar. Jack’s holding a drink in his fingers, tapping at the rim, while someone’s leaning on the pillar, whispering in his ear. 

Dark’s skin crawls. Grinding his teeth, he marches over and snarls out, “Jack. The hell are you doing?” 

Both sets of eyes snap up to him. Jack’s shoulders lower, perhaps in relief. “Hey. I’m sorry, I--”

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” Dark redirects his anger at the stranger, the one who gazed upon Jack with a disgusting look of adoration. “The help?”

“Hey!” Jack reprimands. 

“Oh, sorry,” the young man offers a hand out. “My name’s Nate, it’s nice to meet you. You must be…?” 

Something sick churns inside of him. Goddamn these emotions. He brushes right by his hand and jerks his head at Jack. “Let’s go.” 

Nate seems to get the message. Looking at Jack, he gives him a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Jack. Call me sometime, yeah?” 

“Sure,” Jack smiles, and Nate, to his credit, doesn’t say anything to him as he disappears. 

Dark grabs him by the elbow and pulls Jack back into the crowd, ignoring his soft protests to slow down. He’s halfway to the stairs when Jack finally jerks back.

“Dude,” he hisses out. “Calm down. What’s your deal?”

He stops. Dark lets out a slow, uneasy breath, finally letting go of him. Jack seems to notice his sudden shift in demeanor. 

“He was just being nice,” Jack murmurs. “You don’t have to be--”

“I wasn’t,” Dark cuts him off. “Come on. I’m going to go corner Morrison.” 

As he slips upstairs, Jack says nothing. 

~~

“Guests,” Morrison drawls out. “Are not supposed to be up here. Though I take it a fellow like you doesn’t follow the rules.”

Dark fiddles with the recorder on his collar. When he’s sure it’s on, he hums out, “So, I take it you know who I am.” 

“You? Yes,” Morrison says. “The Beast, the Monster, the Bringer of Darkness. I had a feeling you’d be accompanying me tonight. But him, on the other hand…”

Jack. Dark glowers. 

“No, no,” Morrison says. “I didn’t touch him, don’t worry. I was just curious about his purpose. Was he meant to cover you? It didn’t work. Perhaps for my patrons down there, but not for myself and Mary.” 

“You know why I’m here,” not a question, a fact. Morrison seems like a smart man--he should know what someone like Dark is here for. “You know what I’m after.”

Morrison gives him a sly grin. “Information, I assume. Mary hinted as much to me, earlier. Let me see...you’ve been hired by Galaxy?” 

“Smart man,” Dark confirms. “So let’s make this quick and painless. Tell me what I want to know, and you and I both walk out of here.” 

“Counter proposal,” Morrison says. “Switch sides. I have a lot of assets currently that Mr. Arvid may be interested in.”

Dark pauses. Jules pips in, _“Not interested. Keep interrogating.”_

He cracks his knuckles, stepping forward. “Not interested. What sort of strings did you pull with Unlimited?”

Reaching into his suit pocket, Morrison withdrawals a flash drive. He holds it between two fingers, before extending it out to him. Dark glances down at it, and then back up at him with scrutiny. 

“All of the information you’re looking for is in here,” Morrison says. “I really don’t want to fight. Galaxy can look at this all they want, but I’m clean, Mr. Dark. Every agreement I made was clean.”

“And in exchange,” Dark asks coolly. “What do you ask for?”

Morrison tosses him the drive, and Dark catches it with ease. “In exchange, I want to hire you.”

“Already said no,” Dark replies. “Try again.”

“Not a proposal,” Morrison fires back. “A hit job.” 

_“Keep listening,”_ Jules chimes. 

Dark cocks his head. “I’m listening.” 

“There’s a man who’s caused me quite a bit of trouble in the recent years,” Morrison explains. “I want him gone. You kill him for me, and that flash drive, with all my information, is yours.”

“I have no guarantee this flash drive has anything of value,” Dark replies, inspecting the little device. “Am I supposed to trust you in good faith? Because that isn’t happening. Besides, it’s already in my hands. What’s to stop me from walking out of here with it?” 

“Files are password protected,” Morrison says. “You can try hacking into them, but too many wrong attempts and I’ve rigged it so it wipes itself. Kill him, and you get the password.” 

Dark stares at the drive. It’s not a bad offer. He doesn’t mind killing to get what he wants, and it’s an easier favor than he’s had to dish out before.

_“Take it,”_ Jules murmurs into his ear. _“Take his offer, and get out.”_

“Alright,” Dark says finally. “You’ve got yourself a deal. Who am I taking care of?” 

Morrison gives him a sly grin. 

~~

“We should dance,” Jack mumbles. “Before we leave.”

“That,” Dark says, “is your worst idea yet.”

Jack tugs on his arm, frustrated. “I’m serious. If we just walk out of here without doing anything remotely normal, people will be suspicious.” 

“I do not have any remote interest in dancing,” Dark replies. “No.”

Without acknowledging his response, Jack pulls him along, as though he’s the sole operator of this show, and Dark hates-- _hates_ \--that he lets him. 

“Do you know how to dance?” he whispers, and Dark rolls his eyes. “It’s a legit question.”

Sometimes, humoring Jack is the easiest way to placate him. Grabbing his wrist, Dark moves Jack’s hand to his shoulder. It’s been ages since he’s danced with anyone--perhaps the last time he did, it was with Anti, and even then it was on a mission. Never for joy. Never because he wanted to. 

“Yes,” Dark gives him a little smile. “I do. Probably better than you.” 

He forgets at times how small Jack is--he’s always somewhat aware of the fact, given how often they fuck, but every now and again, as he slides his arm around Jack’s waist, he’s reminded of how condensed he is in comparison to himself. 

It’s almost effortless as Jack laces their free hands together, fingers intertwining like they’re meant to be there, and the gesture is intimate. Dark’s chest rumbles with something peculiar, but he thinks maybe it’s always been there. 

“When I was about sixteen,” Jack’s humming, coaxing him to follow him in a sway. “Right before I met you--a kid in the orphanage, who was just about to age out--she taught me how to slow dance. She was like, hey, I heard you were sneaking out to clubs and stuff--”

“Was that your first time sneaking out?” Dark interrupts. 

Jack lets out a breathless laugh. “That night was the first night. I’d been planning it for months. We had lights out at 10PM, but I--I had decided to just go out that night, get into a club. She taught me how to dance, ‘cause she thought that maybe, somehow, I’d meet someone to dance with. She taught me all of the club stuff, but she taught me this, too, just in case, she said.” 

“What happened to her?” Dark asks, not particularly caring about the answer. But there’s something unmistakably calming about listening to him talk, just swaying back and forth like nothing else in the world matters. 

“She aged out,” Jack says. He steps a little closer, crowding their shared space, and leans his head on Dark’s shoulder. He’s warm and solid and doesn’t move, doesn’t even ask if that’s an okay thing to do. “Never saw her again. Sometimes I miss her.” 

Dark’s answer is a noncommittal hum. Again, he hadn’t been particularly concerned with the answer to the question. Truthfully, he doesn’t really care about this girl in Jack’s life. Sometimes it’s strange though, remembering that Jack had a life before he ever walked into it. 

How much different things could have been if she had instead convinced him never to sneak out in the first place. 

“You know,” Dark says. “This isn’t really dancing. This is swaying, sweetheart.” 

Jack growls--actually growls, the gremlin--soft and low. “Just let me enjoy this, okay?” 

He tries to be exasperated, but somehow, all that comes out is the smallest smile. 

~~

“So,” Jack hums. “Jealous type?”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Dark replies. 

Jack sighs, but doesn’t seem surprised by the answer. It’s not like Dark’s going to admit to anything that isn’t true. He isn’t jealous, nor was he at any point. Jack’s silly for thinking he ever was. 

“Did you find out what you needed?” Jack asks, staring out the window. “Like, for your...mission, I mean.” 

“Yes,” Dark replies. “I learned what I needed to know, and now I have a follow up mission.” 

A pause. “Do you need help?”

“I’ve got Jules,” Dark tells him. “That’s all the help I need.” 

Without speaking, he can hear the wheels turning in Jack’s head. It’s exhausting him already, his thinking, and it’s barely begun. Jack has this way of both sapping every ounce of energy he has and reinvigorating him with something all its own. 

He knows there’s something Jack wants to ask, and Dark’s torn between wanting him to just spit it out and just letting the silence remain. Sometimes Jack’s questions are irritating in their own right. If he feels like he’s not going to get a proper answer, he won’t ask. Usually.

“Am I staying with you tonight?” Jack asks, and that, at least, is a decent question. “Dark?” 

“If you want to,” is Dark’s answer, a surprise to himself and Jack. 

He’s never been one for choices. He’s always told Jack what to do, through words, through actions. He’s always told everyone to do, even if sometimes they don’t listen. But things are different now. They probably have been for a while, and Dark loathes to relinquish this control, but Jack--

Jack will do as he pleases. At least, if he presents the choice, Dark can’t be surprised if the answer is no. 

A long pause follows. 

“I’d like that,” he murmurs, and Dark can’t help but feel like it sounds suspiciously like _always_.

**Author's Note:**

> The endless support I get on this series moves me so much, and I appreciate every single one of you still following me. Thank you so, so much. Please feel free to come chat with me over at galaxyghosty.tumblr.com! I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
